Litter pans or boxes are employed with numerous animals, particularly domestic pets such as cats. The litter generally provides an absorbent function, and may also provide a deodorant function, but does little to combat the bacterial and other microbiological contaminants that the used litter can carry. Hence, regular disposal of contaminated litter, which might otherwise become a disease vector, is necessary.
Disposal of litter after use is a generally unpleasant task. The fine particulate litter itself can spill, generate dust, and be difficult to handle; manipulating the litter in a manner that avoids contact with germs or other potential disease-causing microorganisms (particularly important for pregnant women or those with weakened immune systems) can be cumbersome; and the task must be regularly and repeatedly performed or the litter will become overly contaminated and all of the foregoing problems will be exacerbated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,205 to Bell and Kheradpir utilizes a self-contained, stand alone product that includes and is shipped with clay manufactured from two corrugated boards or similarly stiff material. This device provides a stiff moisture barrier floor that is covered with a moisture repellent coating. It does not provide a liner that can be used with a box, does not provide a liner that can be used with other commercially available cat pans and litter, and is intended for frequent disposal of the entire pan assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,155 to Smith discloses a collapsible sanitary container and liner combination that utilizes a plastic liner bag for the receptacle. A disadvantage of this design is that it employs a specially designed litter pan, and that the liner therefor must be constructed of disposable plastic by virtue of the pan design. A disadvantage of disposable plastic is that it tends to be ripped and torn by cats that have claws.
In view of the foregoing, a first object of the present invention is to provide a cat litter box liner that can be used with other commercially available litter boxes.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a litter box liner that is of a simple design.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a litter box liner that can be made of paper or other flexible and collapsible material, and that can be made from recycled paper or recyclable paper if so desired.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a litter box liner that can assume a compact shape prior to use to facilitate storage thereof.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide a litter box liner that is formed of a material that can be used to easily dispose of litter after use.